Overshock
by Mr. Grumpy the Depraved
Summary: Dr Yi's experiment on a Alpha series goes awry. Overcharged with Adam & Elizabeth imprinted as it's little sister. Elizabeth falling for the man considered monster. Visited by her future self bringing grim news. Opening a tear to an alternate earth. What will Overwatch do when thier residant Big Daddy starts making female members his special 'little sister's'. (OC X Harem)


***Disclaimer – I do not own Bioshock nor Overwatch**

**WARNING – SMUT, Violence & Profanity**

**Thoughts – **_'The truth is, most boys are horrified when the girl they like suddenly grows a cock.'_

**/oOo\**

**New Recruit's ARC 1 - Prologue: Two Elizabeth's is better than One.**

…**.**

**February, 1958**

**Rapture**

**Dr Yi Suchong's Research Facility**

…**.**

In what would have been a sterile room if not for the, warn reinforced metal panels forming the walls. The black and white tiled floor generally clean accept for the area surrounding the subject on the rather large operating table. The off mixture of plasma, blood and puss decorating the operating tools, table and floor.

Bright light's eliminating the lab making every gruesome detail clear.

With masterful slices of the scalpel, Dr Yi manages to remove the last armour like suit piece warped to the subject's scarred body.

An assistant takes it and places it atop of the pile blood covered, deep diver suit like armoured suite like components with fleshy bits stuck to it. Both Dr Yi his assistant looking at the subject, clearly male. With varying expressions of intrigue.

Skin scarred, burnt in some places with stitches and staples holding some parts of his body together.

"Subject is ready for augmentation procedure." The assistant informs the doctor, rather eager to get the whole thing going.

Given the go-ahead by Dr Yi. She eagerly start's inserting the tubes at the points parked on the body, connected to the vat containing ADAM.

"Log 140.", Dr Yi begins as he gives his assistant space to prepare for the procedure. He continues, "It's been 125 hours and four minutes since subject was found after reportedly emerging from one of the ever increasing tear like anomalies. Its body has been modified and enhanced beyond human limitations. But remarkably still show's potential of being mutated even further. Regeneration mutations have been triggered and enhanced via concentrated douses of ADAM to ensure its survival."

**Over the next few days...**

The subject is implanted two hearts, after one was shown to grow weaker due to increased stress and trauma placed on the body. Broadening of the chest cavity by forcefully breaking and re-structuring the ribs. Healing factor, mending and reinforcing the bone structure to the point it's nearly as tough as metal alloy with its new flexible mesh like appearance.

Dr Yi adding growth hormones to test the subject's reaction to further stimuli. Remarkably causing visible physical growth, gradually adding ¼ extra height, increased bone density and muscle. The only side effect being skin discolouration and receding of the mass of growth's covering its form. Completely clearing in the facial region, reverting to looking like a normal albeit scarred man approaching his middle age.

His assistant in charge of cosmetic make-up due to not having any real important task's, managed to revive the dead hair follicles.

Uploading data dump's into the rather complex, slightly damaged but still functional programing chip in the brain. The limited information of who they believe to be the cause of the recent anomalies and apparent sighting's displayed on the screen.

After a few more tests Dr Yi goes ahead with the next part of the procedure.

"Prepare for enhancement procedure."

The subject under an induced coma like sleep, chained to a concrete slab in place of a table. Restraints bolted to the ground for extra precaution, as the doctor and his assistant insert the needles.

Signalling his assistant to start. The subject jolts and thrashes, but remains unconscious. Skin stretched till it splits and bleeds as the body swell's, resembling a grotesquely muscular behemoth.

Dr Yi stopping the ADAM doping, when the chains whine and warp under strain. And are almost ripped from the floor.

Him and his assistant approaching the laboriously breathing subject. Eye's fluttering open before focusing on him in a sharp murderous glare.

Before Dr Yi can react the chains are ripped out of the ground, whipped about at blurring speeds. Ripping flesh, breaking bone and machinery. Dr Yi dead before hitting the floor as he is rag dolled across the lab impacting the wall with a sickening thud.

The subject roaring and thrashing, ripping out the needles, chords and all other apparatus's. Rolling off of its makeshift operation table, falling to its knees and holding its head in pain.

Dr. Yi's barely alive assistant dragging herself to the com hanging from the control panel, manages to call in the guards of the facility while smashing the emergency decontamination protocol button.

The subject alerted by the blaring alarms. Head whipping about as it frantically searches the room and focuses on the assistant profusely bleeding while attempting to prevent her innards from spilling out.

Roaring in rage, it lashes out. Telekinetic wave reducing the female assistant to a gory splash on the now indented wall.

The guard's burst through the door, gawking at the lumbering behemoth before opening fire. Their bullet's barely breaking through as they pelt the subject's skin before it leaps, denting the ceiling with its head before coming down atop the closest guard. Pummelling him like a Gorilla crushing a watermelon.

Rushing towards the next guard and ripping him in two, breathing incinerating flames from its mouth. The guards either dropping to the floor, or running about. Screaming in agony as their skin char's, boiling blood erupts from bopping blood vessels.

Blaring alarm's, high pitched scream's in agony and vivid imagery of processing information stored in the chip assimilating with its overactive mind. Making it go berserk, ripping apart whatever guards are it its way.

Bursting through the wall, free falling about two floors and landing atop a van. Crushing it like a can. Frantically searching for a heading, charging off towards the city light's in the distance after barrelling through a solid wall and wire fence.

The facility's purge protocol reducing it to a heap of flaming rubble in a matter of minutes.

The Subject's chip registering the female from the uploaded file's in the Big Daddy Alpha Series primary objective, as his little sister. It visibly calm's. Enraged red eye's turning gold yellow mid stride. Coming to a complete stop.

Heading towards the first reported sighting of his new charge.

**/oOo\**

**Days Later**

**Rapture city streets**

…**.**

Taking one last puff of her cigarette as she impatiently decides to walk home instead of waiting for a cab. Figuring the cool night air and stretching her leg's, ought to help her think.

Brought out of her thoughts a few block's down, when she realizes that she is being followed. A huge figure with a tattered trench coat moving with step's too silent for a person of their size.

Hurrying around the corner and slipping into the alleyway. When a rough dirty hand clamp's painfully tight around her mouth and pulls her into the alleyway. Struggling as she is dragged and roughly groped. Kicking and thrashing, knocking over a trash can that spills its contents atop a box laid horizontally on the side.

"Hey!, what the he-. Whoa!." One of the homeless bum's occupying a makeshift cardboard box shelter ogles the beauty his neighbour just dragged up their alley.

"I don't know what a beauty like you be doin' in a place like this. But I ain't had a bitch this good looking before." The clearly drunk bum reaching to roughly fondle her milky tit's confined in her revealing blue corset with black accents.

Elizabeth feeling his foul smelling breath tickle the side of her face as the other bum already starts shedding his layers of dirty, tattered clothes. Visible bulge of his pants and the cock of the one holding her pressing up against her lower back. Causing Elizabeth to frantically thrash around attempting to break free, her scream's muffled by the hand clamped over her mouth.

Action only seemingly enticing the would-be rapists even more though their mocking retorts are cut short when, a huge blurring shadow lands atop the bum fondling his now free sizable, dirty cock.

Crushing him to the floor like a fleshy ragdoll bent into a bloody pretzel, along with an indescribably horrid sound of splintered bones breaking through and piecing flesh.

The huge shadow unperturbed by the mangled still twitching corpse cushioning his warn blood soaked boots. Eye's glowing red like a demon's straight out of hell coming for their souls. The bum stumbling back, allowing Elizabeth to screech as she runs out of the alleyway.

All she can think of is making it to her apartment as fast as she can. The horror filled shrieks in agony coming from the alleyway enough to make her run faster than she had ever thought possible.

A few more days later…

'_It's him again.'_

Starting to feel as if she is losing her mind. The shadow continues to follow her at a distance. Hurrying to the road and about to hail a cab when she trip's and falls into the road a car speeds down towards her, skidding on the wet road as the driver slams down the brakes..

Breath stuck in her throat as the headlight of the car draws near to her head.

Reflexively covering her face when suddenly, a powerful whirlwind launches her up into the air. Flipping the car over to the side and sending it skidding down the road in a trail of spark's and twisted metal.

Elizabeth screaming in fear filled fright as she fall's down at least five stories high. Only to be caught in large muscular arm's. Staring up into the hooded figures shrouded face. Surprised to see quite a reasonably handsome man staring down at her with glowing yellow eyes. Changing green after he blinks.

Elizabeth frozen still in shock and confusion as the man lets her down. Before backing away into the shadows without a word.

Finding her voice she calls out to him. "Wait!. Who are you!?. W-why are you following me?."

…**.**

**Moments Later**

**Elizabeth's apartment.**

…**.**

"Geez, a grown man and you can't even speak?. You an escaped mental patient or something mister?.", Trying to come across as calm and controlled even though she is scared shitless on the inside.

Sighing exasperatedly, after failing to communicate with the rather odd and unnervingly unresponsive man.

Scrunching her nose at the smell of filth wafting off of him. As well as something else, a heavy musky scent that makes her feel a slight head-rush akin to how she feels after taking a smoke after a meal. But so much better, her nipples hardening for some reason.

"Good God, when was the last time you took a bath?" She accusingly asks the unresponsive man staring at her with a levelled expressionless gaze.

Getting an Idea, she sneaks him through the storeroom at the place she works at. Horrified and flustered at his form when she removes the filthy rag's he'd been using as clothes before hosing him down.

Slowly taking in his appearance.

Short, close cropped black hair. What would have been a pleasant to look at statuesque face, if not for the operation scar's and eye pupils that change pigment according to his mood giving him a rather dangerous, 'not to be fucked with' appearance. Green when calm, yellow when indifferent but aware, Red when enraged. Large broad shouldered body littered with ugly scars, and some lumpy, wart like growths. A mixture of muscled bodybuilding Frankenstein monster and a stocky 'dad body' with a noticeable gut. Enormous, fat, grotesque looking torpedo shaped cock covered in wart like lumps of varying size all over, from the sparsely haired crotch to the thick foreskin concealing the apple sized tip hanging just past his knees, halfway down his huge veiny ball-sack containing two large cantaloupe sized testicles. Emitting a rather potent musk than the rest of him due to constantly released pheromones, sweat and ever present smegma build-up due to oily skin. His muscled behemoth like 2.15 metre tall form covered in sickly pale skin with a light pigment akin to greying bruised flesh.

Putting on an apron she gets to word and start's scrubbing him down with soap, warm water and a mop. Obeying her command's obediently.

Elizabeth staring at him just looking at her with a blank unresponsive stare. Feeling compelled to help him. Perhaps it's her conscience that cooked up a way to repay the man that saved her twice now already.

"John, you look like a 'John'." Holding her hands on her shapely hips. She continues. "How would you like to become a civilised human being?"

"Hnnnnnn…" Doing a small little action akin to a shrug. Causing Elizabeth to let out a bout of pleasant melodious laughter.

"I think we will get along just fine John."

After a few long weeks of constantly teaching her new live in bodyguard to speak, table manners. Elizabeth soon found herself become close friends with John, enjoying reading new book's she buy's now and then to him. Feeling that he started developing a rebellious streak.

Though unaware that the mind is slowly but surely healing. Adopting some traits of the man he once was in his dark past as a convict. Prior being subjected to inhumane experiments.

**/oOo\**

**August, 1958**

…**.**

"Hey beautiful, how about we grab a few drink's after tonight's show."

Elizabeth rolling her eyes as one of her overbearing admirers who happens to be the kitchen staff manager. Proposition's her for the umpteenth time this month.

"I'm not performing tonight, just a sound check for tomorrow. Bedside's, even if I where interested I heard you already have a woman. Several in fact." Barely hiding the annoyed tone in her voice.

The man quite handsome and young. Elizabeth disturbed by the way he openly ogle's women. Feeling her skin crawl whenever she feels his eye's on her. No doubtedly undressing her in his mind.

Reaching out to grab her arm "Come on~, yo-

"Hands off buster. You lay one finger on me and I'll have John teach you about personal space." Elizabeth snap's at him heatedly.

Fear clear in his eyes as he scan's for the lumbering mountain of meat known to be Elizabeth's pet guard dog.

However gaining a smug smirk. Offended gaze regarding her with disgust. "So the rumours are true. You 'getting plugged' by the freak. I don't even know why I bothered, you're probably looser than any whore in Rapture after what I've heard what those kitchen bitches have been ranting on about."

Elizabeth unfazed by his attempt at getting a reaction from her. But she can't help but feel confused and a little irritated by what he implied when speaking of some rumour she has yet to hear.

Grabbing her coat after dismissively leaving the fuming manager there standing like the idiot he is.

Yelling at the amused staff loitering around him. Some failing to hide their humour at him being rejected by the most sought after woman this side of town.

Elizabeth looking for John in the kitchen's when she notices one of the heavyset older cook's excitedly talking with a new waitress's, dragging her towards the store room in a hurry.

Elizabeth's curiosity lead's her towards where the two had disappeared to. Only to hear a shrill pained scream, accompanied by a muffled hiss and obscene squelching.

About to rush in when a ragged, wailing moan makes her pause mid step.

"Christ!, she's taking that thing up her pussy!?. It's at least as thick as a grown child's thigh!. If not thicker!", The voice of the younger waitress reaches her ear's.

"Ssshhh, shut up!." The older cook snap's in minor irritation.

Elizabeth peering through the circular window. Only to freeze in shock.

Betty, the kitchen help who she had asked to keep an eye out for John since he started officially acting as her bodyguard in public.

Currently having her cunt destroyed as she lay's back on the stacked sacks of flour. Plump doughy legs, dotted with dimples and cellulite spread wide by John's large hands. Her soft body and flabby ass glistening with a sheen of sweat. Rippling as she is relentlessly pumped with hard steady strokes. Her face twisted in pleasure filled pain while biting down on her bundled panties as her eye's roll to the back of her head.

Betty letting out a banshee like wail, body convulsing while jets of piss and squirt drenches their slick sexes and crotches even more. Wetting John's lower shirt and swaying sack dripping the frothy, cloudy mixture of their copious fuck-fluid's onto his bundled pants around his ankles.

Bucking like a breeding bull rutting a heifer, Betty's belly bulging with the grotesque outline of his bloated veiny fuck-meat. She pulls out the panties from her frothing, drooling mouth.

"JoOOHHNNN~, Fuuck. Shloww down –GAH!- Slow!." Managing to muster the ability to speak in somewhat coherent speech while holding her shaking hands up to him in a stopping gesture.

John letting loose a baritone like animalistic growl. Hesitantly complying he pulls' his immense monster-cock free.

Betty's stretched pink slimy inner folds clinging to his veiny length, visible past her loose discoloured inner flappy like lips. Making the fuming Elizabeth wonder how long the 'slut' had been taking advantage of John. Thinking if he truly knows what he is doing.

Wondering If he is doing this out of his own will. When her growing doubts are for naught.

"Fuck, I thought he was going to kill her." The flustered, new waitress speaks. Face flushed and breath bated due to her excitement at what she had witnessed.

Turning her head and shocked to see the other woman, shamelessly playing with her pussy and one of her sweaty tit's pulled free from her blouse.

"***MAON*** don't worry, He will listen to Betty. Elizabeth told him to listen to her while she is performing or whatever. Dumb bitch getting off on singing and shaking her tits in front of all those loser's when she has this beast right under her nose." The said cook. A heavyset woman says as she pulls her dress up over her hips and panties down. Pulling her large bra off and fully freeing her huge tits, while bending over and shaking bare dimpled ass at John.

Licking her lips hungrily, as John moves to mount her following the barely conscious Betty's incoherent command. Pulling free from the pulsing sex with a lewd wet slurping pop, leaving the gaping cunt yawning with squelching queef's at its sudden emptiness.

Elizabeth finds herself watching in aroused enthrallment as John violently fuck's the ever living shit out of the wailing woman. Punishing her stretched pussy with merciless hip blurring thrusts. Throwing his hips at her as if attempting to gouge out her innards with his bloated bitch breaker.

Her pain filled pleasured moan's soon becoming desperate, incoherent keening rising in pitch and volume, as John fuck's her even harder while she pleadingly screams for mercy. His huge swollen nut's almost grotesquely bloated from his denied release with Betty.

Soon the new waitress watching on the side-lines. Frantically tries to get the semi-comatose Betty off to the side, to make him stop as the other cook is screaming bloody murder like some stuffed pig. Her abused pussy stuffed to the point it bleeds, scrunched feet leaving the fuck-fluid puddle muddled with drops of blood she stands in at every cunt stuffing thrust upward.

Elizabeth realizing that the woman could actually be damaged beyond repair or quite literally fucked to death.

She barges in and yells for John to stop.

…**.**

**Hours Later**

**Elizabeth's apartment.**

…**.**

Elizabeth on edge as John sit on the metal framed couch opposite her. No visible response to what she had just explained to him aside from his eye's shifting through a myriad of colour's depicting his inner turmoil.

"What you did wasn't entirely wrong. But you cannot do that to a woman, no normal woman would survive… Uhm, sex with you of your that r-." Clearing her throat slightly going off track she continues while speaking in slow clear wording. "John, Betty was manipulating you. You aren't a pet nor slave to listen to commands." Taking a while to explain the situation due to his near non-existent common sense masked by his blind loyalty towards her.

John emitting something akin to a rumbling growl, his eyes flashing murderous red.

Elizabeth sure he was about to get up, search for and literally tear Betty a new asshole. Manages to calm him down.

Rather uncomfortable and tired Elizabeth explains in and easy to understand way. What he did with those women is only done between man and woman who care for one another.

'_I sound like a nun compelled to give awkward etiquette lessons in sex-education.'_ Letting out a tired sigh. Still rather awkward and unexplainably irritated.

Unaware that her uncomfortable lecture is about to change her and John's relationship forever.

…**.**

Sitting in the dark lounge hours after Elizabeth left. Her words echoing in his mind, their meaning becoming muddled and warped by the teachings of the mature cook. Dozens of porn magazines and 'practical' examples forming his rather raunchy, insensitive view of sex.

Recalling the tip's for roleplaying lovers. Insinuating that Elizabeth's behaviour is related to female's playing 'hard to get'.

Having made his decision to please his ward after disappointing her by being foolishly manipulated by those betraying her trust.

Removing his warn trench coat and his semi-formal clothes, making his way towards Elizabeth's bedroom.

The said woman waking to see John standing fully naked at the foot of her bed. Gasping in shocked surprise when he wordlessly crawl's up the bed.

"John!?". Elizabeth backing up till the headboard prevents her from retreating any further.

About to ask what the hell he is doing when he heatedly kisses her.

Feeling shocked surprise along with a slight light headedness. Finding it harder to breath. Feeling his tongue invading her mouth slightly agape in shock, his warm drool flooding her mouth and mixing with hers as he suck's on her weakly retaliating tongue.

John breaking away from his rather one sided heated lip-lock that leaves her in a panting mess. Elizabeth looking up at him questioningly. Licking her lip's glossed with their mixed saliva, when he repeats what she had said earlier. In his own word's.

"Mate with special person." Simple, but bluntly clear words spoken in his reverberating baritone voice.

The thought of him splitting her in two distracting her enough for him to rip off her nightwear. Revealing her form.

Dark brown hair styled in a bob cut. Very beautiful face with soft delicate features, light make-up to enhance her looks. Azure blue eyes. Plump pouty cock-sucking lip's painted with crimson red lipstick. Half of her pinkie finger on her right hand missing. Teardrop shaped, big, supple DD-cup breasts with slightly wide pink areola and perky nipples. Hourglass curvaceous waist. Wide hips. Phat, plump bubble butt. Trimmed bush of pube's and a tight puffy virgin pussy. Shapely, smooth sleek legs with soft slightly thick thighs. Her voluptuously slender form of 1.68 metres in height covered in pale milky white, smooth skin with a healthy flush.

Trying to talk some sense into him as he kisses down her neck down to her tits. Her voice of reason coming in the form of a breathless whimper at him worshiping her breasts. One hand clenching the sheets and the other moving to cradle his head. Her back arching erotically jutting out her supple tit's making John suck even more hungrily on them.

His tongue drawing lazy circles as he sucks her slightly wide pink areola and perky nipples into his drooling mouth. Lightly chewing on her teat that elicits pleasured gasps from her while his other large hand squeezes her other breast. Kneading it like a rubbery dough threatening to suck in his thick rough fingers.

Elizabeth feeling her pussy moistening with arousal. Every pleasure gasp, pant and shudder. Fills her lungs with more pheromone flooded body heated air. John's musk alone giving her a pleasurable head rush and making her wide rolling hips instinctually buck with anticipation.

Doped with his pheromones, reduced to a slightly lethargic, panting bitch in heat. Elizabeth comes to when she feel's him feasting on her tight puffy virgin pussy after ripping off her lacy T-back panty. Inhaling her musk of her trimmed bush as his tongue fuck's her pulsing velvety pussy. Asif digging for the source of her slimy, tart tasting pussy juice.

Shapely, smooth sleek legs slick with a sheen of sweat shuddering. Clamping her soft slightly thick thighs shut around his head when his tongue stray's to her sweaty asshole, giving it a forceful teasing prod. Sampling the taste.

Throwing her head back, drool glossed plump, pouty cock-sucking lip's opening wide to release a drawn out wailing moan in climax. Sweat glossed voluptuously slender form, convulsing and arching to look like something akin to a goddess depicted in a art piece representing an erotic fantasy.

Her lolling head resting on the headboard leans forward. Her half lidded dopey gaze focused on the heated feeling of his cock on her abdomen.

Feeling fear filled arousal despite her body's compelling instinct to mate. As he position's himself at her pussy. His huge fat tip slightly spreading the glistening inflamed mon's of her virgin pussy. Inner lips stretching around the tip peeling back his foreskin in turn. Both lover's groaning with pleasure as their sexes slowly join.

Elizabeth screaming like a hoarse voiced banshee that had the air knocked out of her lung's halfway through her wail. When he blind side's her with a vicious thrust that rips her hymen, forcefully stretching her pulsing, velvety slick inside's. Reaming her fleshy creases smooth. Her nails digging into his huge rippling forearms as she feels like she is split in two.

Steadily fucking her missionary with slow short strokes. Feeding more of his monster tool up her loud, lewdly squelching pussy splashing a frothy cloudy cocktail of fuck-fluid's.

Hooking his arms under her shapely, smooth sleek legs leg's as he increases his tempo. Along with the increasing the volume of Elizabeth's pain filled euphoric screeches who looks like she is on the verge of losing all sense as her face contorts into a mind broken, tear and sweat smeared, drooling mess.

Feeling him breaking past her cervix his fat head has been relentlessly slamming up against, feeling his cock enter her deepest parts as it hits the back wall of her uterus. Her slick sweat sheened body lock's up, limply bobbing lower leg's stretching up into the air while her beautiful feet scrunches up.

The feeling and realization that he had gone as far as he could go, along with the look of mind broken rapture on her very beautiful face. Drives him into a frenzy as he pushes her legs to the sides, pinning them to the sex stained bed. Firmly gripping the back of her sweat slick, shuddering soft slightly thick thighs. Moving till he is squatting on his haunches atop her convulsing form in a mating press position.

All Elizabeth can do is hold on and voice her pain filled pleasure as her pussy is brutalised relentlessly while being violently pile-drive into the quaking bed. Her sweaty teardrop shaped, big, supple DD-cup breasts flopping in tandem with each cunt destroying thrust. Is mashed to John's heaving sweaty chest as he tilts lean's down, wrapping the spasming, barely responsive Elizabeth in his huge arms. Her heated gasping breath's and drool dripping tongue tickling his ear.

The Sturdy Oak wooden bedframe groaning under strain, threatening to break while supporting the rutting couple emitting an obscene symphony of lewd squishy squelching and erratic fleshy slapping.

**The next morning…**

Elizabeth come's to with a sharp into of air and a soundless scream, fucked silly out of her dreamless sleep her tired eye's forced open to a partially half lidded bloodshot eye rolling gaze. Sore raw, sloppy cream stuffed stretched puffy pussy queefing lewd and loud sloppy wet cunt farting sounds at every gouging pump in and out of it. Spasming friction burnt, widely spread soft slightly thick thighs weakly shuddering.

Her hoarse cry emptying her lungs of what air they have left before ragged gasps attempt to fill them, alerting John that she has awoken. While immersed in running his hands with an obsessed fascination all over her mostly limp, slick, exhausted body. Unable to get enough of her sex glossed pale milky white, smooth skin.

Elizabeth soon finding herself on her front with her face in a puddle of stale cum and pussy juice, lolling tongue sampling the mess as John is courteous enough to bunch her sweat drenched hair up to prevent it from getting soaked and crusted. While using it as a handhold as he fuck's her into the near broken bed.

His tempo desperate yet steady as his climax approaches'. His other hand resting on the right, flushed rippling cheek of her phat, plump bubble butt. Relieved roar like groan leaving his mouth as he flood's her ruined sex with another batch of hot, thick, pearly glue-like slimy baby batter.

John pulling too far back. Fat tip of his still painfully hard popping free and aimed at her sweaty winking rosebud.

Elizabeth's face contorting into one of horrified agony, letting out a silent scream as her virgin asshole is stuffed and mercilessly pumped. Feeling every agonizing detail of the bitch breaking enormous, fat, grotesque looking torpedo shaped cock covered in wart like lumps of varying size all over. Time seemingly slowing for a moment as the apple sized tip breaches her desperately clenching sphincter, into her hot mucusy pulsing innards with a muffled wet pop.

Enduring her pain filled euphoric hell, hoping that she will recover from this.

Thankful when her lover finally relents after the third time she blacked out from a anal creampie induced orgasm.

Elizabeth mustering what strength she had left, urged on by fear of being fucked to death demands that John stop his ceaseless rutting and offers an alternative instead.

Now lazily sucking his cock between his spread legs as he lay reclined up against the splintered and broken headboard.

Slapping away his large hand that attempts to roll her on her side or pull her atop of him. Eager to fuck her gaping, raw, bruised sloppy cream stuffed holes some more. Inflamed yawning orifices farting and queefing out steady thick glob's of thick semen.

Fighting back the initial disgust at the smell and taste of his mild but still potent smegma mostly cleaned by the velvety creases of her pussy and copious fluid's, her now creampied gaping cunt, the coppery tinge of her blood from her lost virginity and re-arranged asshole. On his bloated member she fined herself slobbering on like a cock addicted slut.

Cradling her cum-flated belly as he cum's all over her. Obscene amount of baby-batter rain's down. Plastering her in warm thick, gloopy ropes.

Elizabeth finding herself hungrily gulping down whatever is caught in her wide open drooling mouth. Letting out a cute little burp.

Breathing relieved sigh when she sees John's body slacken, eyes closing as he finally falls asleep.

**/oOo\**

**Months Later**

**Comstock Private Investigator's Office**

…**.**

Looking out of her office window of her private and not-so legal business. Admiring the view of Rapture as it prepares for the coming New Year.

The view doing little to ease the troubled thought's that come when thinking of a way to find Sally. As well as putting an end to Sander Cohen's child trafficking ring.

"Never regretted anything more in my life, than what you're thinking of doing."

Jumping in fright as she spin's towards the source of the voice.

A cloaked figure seemingly blending in with the shadows at first glance. About to go for the revolver in her desk drawer or call for John when she is pushed by an invisible force.

Falling back into her chair and wheeling off to the side before the pot plant off to the side, stop's her slowing momentum.

All thought disappears as her body freezes in disbelief at the sight of the woman's appearance as she pulls back her hood.

Looking at a clearly older version of herself.

"Hello Elizabeth." She speaks in a smokey sultry voice similar to her own while strutting forward. Dressed in a long sleeve blouse, bird cameo and black knee length tight fitting skirt with a red belt. Fishnet stockings and black high heels with an ankle strap.

"Yes, in case you're wondering. I am you. Eleven years from now." Taking a cigarette from the pack on her desk. Clicking her finger's which produce a small flame as she light's it. "Take your time, soak it all in and process until you are ready to ask your questions."

Taking a seat on the edge of her desk and crossing her legs. Amusement in her eyes as she takes a drag from the cigarette.

The present Elizabeth swearing she saw her future self, regard her with anger before she leans back. Pronouncing her clearly larger breasts straining beneath the blouse stretched tightly at her action.

**A few hours later…**

The two Elizabeth's share some coffee while the younger Elizabeth processes all that she has been told.

Not knowing what to feel as a violent maelstrom of mixed emotions surges inside of her while processing everything. Not knowing whether to feel grief, despair, anger or sorrow at the thought of her and John's future child being murdered by a large splicer group she stole from and eventually murdered. Or that John will die due to her actions in the coming months in an attempt to save her from a near death situation as well as perform a miracle in reviving her at the cost of his own life. Gifting her with some abilities in turn.

After a long silence she asks her older self.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You mean 'We'. You, John and even myself. Have to find a way to get out of this false reality. You have to find a way to properly use your powers." Reaching between the partly opened blouse, delicate fingers digging between her large milky doughy tits. Taking out and tossing a few pictures down in front of her. Depicting a dead Cohen and Sally sleeping in a bed at a children's home. "I took care of that already so no need to get your panties in a twist about 'doing the right thing'."

Younger Elizabeth relieved, but disturbed at the unfazed and rather cold demeanour of her older self. By the looks of Cohen's mutilated body, she didn't give him the privilege of a quick death.

"I can't, remember." Showing her older self her hand with 1/3 of her pinkie finger severed by a tear. Somehow making her abilities unstable and nigh impossible to use.

"With the help of plasmid's you can. I arrived here a month ago and prepared everything. I'm not powerful enough to open a tear to an entirely new dimension. But with the two of us and John, who is like a miniature ADAM reactor. When should be able to."

"Wait, what you mean new dimension."

"Currently we are in an alternate past. At best we are only able to slightly alter our inevitable shitty fates no matter the alternate timeline. So I've been thinking, what about going to a whole new dimension entirely. Where we, Rapture, Columbia and all of this…" Waving her hand around for emphasis. "Does not exist."

Elizabeth mulling over the possibilities. Replying. "I need to think about it."

…**.**

**Week's later**

**Elizabeth's Apartment.**

…**.**

Coming from the rooftop drenched in sweat and holding a towel to her bleeding nose. Feeling slightly woozy due to her overexertion ending her training session earlier than usual.

Stumbling to the kitchen, taking her contraceptives along with a cold glass of water.

Agreeing with her future self that she is not ready for a child just yet. Moving towards the bathroom, her thought's moving to how she view's 'Older Elizabeth'. Clearly somewhat unstable, slight sadistic tendencies and capable of killing without a second thought. Wondering if there is more than what she had told her.

Though her older self not being her only concern. John having developed… habits. Like frequently popping his knuckles. Increased aggression and turning up the level of dominance exerted in and out of sex, developing a bull headed stubbornness in most cases. As well as to both her and her older-self's concern, displays increasing interest towards other women.

When she hears slick fleshy slapping sounds along with feminine sequel's down the hallway.

Moving towards the slightly ajar main bedroom door.

Only to see her older self fucked in the air by John. Bounced up and down his enormous, bloated fuck-meat. No doubt hilting deep inside her uterus. Make-up smeared face contorted between bliss and pain, as her body is tossed up and slammed down like a ragdoll with each cunt destroying thrust.

Crying and drooling while clinging to John, desperately sloppily licking and kissing his chest, nape and neck as if fearing he would disappear. Muttering between squealing mewls that she has missed him so much.

Elizabeth not knowing what to feel when her older self, cries out in garbled words during her climax. That she can't live without John.

Knowing that for her. He has been dead for a long time.

Her older self-tossed to the bed as John moves to position himself between her spread legs of her sprawled sweaty body.

Dark brown hair styled in brushed out pin curls. Very beautiful face with soft delicate features. Dark make-up applied to enhance her look's giving her a smoky seductive allure. Azure blue eye's. Plump pouty cock-sucking lip's painted with crimson red lipstick. Half of her pinkie finger on her right hand missing. Teardrop shaped, Large, doughy F-cup breasts with slightly wide pink areola and puffy nipples resting pendulously on her chest with slightly noticeable sag. Hourglass curvaceous waist, noticeably visible stretchmark's on waistline and stomach caused by past pregnancy. Wide child bearing hips. Phat, plump bubble butt. Dense bush of pube's and loose, ruined pussy with warn, discoloured inner labia slightly hanging past her puffy mon's. Relentless fucking from her lover, John's bitch-breaker and childbirth having contributed to that. Shapely, smooth sleek legs with soft thick thighs. Her voluptuous form of 1.68 metres in height covered in pale milky white, smooth skin with a healthy flush. Littered with a few scar's gained in the years after the death of her lover and child.

Noticing how his monster cock seemingly glides inside of her drooling, slimy, loose, ruined pussy with little resistance. Her older-self pulling John atop of her, moaning at the feel of his body on her. Running her hands over his slightly large beer gut, muscled chest, scar's and growth's with worshipful lust filled adoration. Plump pouty cock-sucking lip's glossed with drool and smeared crimson red lipstick latching only John's lip's as she wrap's her arms around his neck, mashing her sweaty doughy tit's to his chest as he tenderly fuck's her with steady, hard thrusts.

Hands gripping and sinking into the slick supple flesh of her rippling clenching phat ass, buried deep in her sloppy pussy. His swollen sack coated in, and dripping bubbly slimy mixture of fuck fluids impacting and connected with thick webby strands to her darker shade of healthy pink winking asshole between spread cheeks, loudly with lewd squelching fleshy slap's dwarfed by the sounds of their frothy sloppy squelching joint sexes.

Her wide spread legs attempting to wrap around his waist and keep him in place, pretty red painted toes curling up, as he fills her pulsing uterus with a flood of jizz.

Her Abdomen bulging with the grotesque outline of his cock swelling to look a few months pregnant. The immense backwash floods and runs off of the bed. The two of their slick writing bodies mashed together as if trying to meld into one being.

With conflicted emotion's. Elizabeth leaves her older self and John be. Deciding to open that wine bottle she had been saving.

**Later…**

Sitting at the small kitchen dining table. Elizabeth filling her glass with some red wine.

Older Elizabeth coming out of the room while John sleeps. Pausing when seeing her younger self drinking, knowing that she most likely heard her and John going at it like animals.

Stumbling over towards her in a loose gown, allowing whomever glances at her to get an eye filling glimpse at her 'assets'.

"I can barely walk even after half a day of recovery." The younger Elizabeth speaks up. Slight drunken slur to her voice.

"Look I-

\- Look I know you-… I guess I can't really blame you can I?. Let's… just drink and deal with whatever the hell this is, later."

Her older self merely nodding silently and sitting on the chair opposite her.

**/oOo\**

**Three Year's later**

…**.**

The Trio position themselves in preparation to depart Rapture, 24 YO Elizabeth on John's left side. 34 YO Elizabeth from the Future positioning herself on his right.

Both holding his hands as he boost's their power with his own after being taught by older Elizabeth from the future.

A tear appearing and growing with a sound akin to a paper being torn, accompanied by a vacuum like suction before freezing air blasts from the tear.

Grab binging both Elizabeth's who nearly fall faint. Lugging the huge pack and holding then under his arms as he rushes and jumps through the large, steadily shrinking tear before it closes.

On the other end, they fall 6 metre's and land in pristine, soft, bone chilling snow. Moving quickly to dress themselves on warmer clothes taken from the pack. John heating up their flasks with his hands and carrying them atop his shoulder's, both Elizabeth's weak and suffering hellish migraines as backlashes.

John moving in the opposite direction as the encroaching blizzard in the distance.

…**.**

**Alternate Universe**

**Earth / in the distant future**

**Former ECO point outpost.**

**Antarctica**

…**.**

What most would consider a deadly frozen hell.

Now akin to an image of breath taking beauty. Ethereal dancing colours of the aurora and clear night sky light up by clusters of stars, forming a twinkling background to the natural lightshow. The approaching blizzard in the distance like the curtain that would soon end the show.

Down below, prone to the freezing temperatures even though covered in appropriate clothes to ensure prolonged survival in such an environment.

The usually kind-hearted and positive female Chinese scientist, Mei-Ling Zhou. Recently awoken from and the only surviving member of the team that was in cryogenic stasis for the past eight years or so. Lay half buried in snow with her now deactivated assistant drone, Snowball clutched to her chest.

Shedding tears in both pain and despair. Her left leg clearly broken seen by the odd angle it's twisted in, after having fallen from the radio tower. Losing her Endothermic blaster during the bone jarring fall and slide down the summit.

Feeling the tear's freeze on her cheeks. Loosing feeling in her limb's as the starting stages of frostbite settles in.

Hearing the crunch of snow and heavy footfall's.

She turns her head to the side, to see a large figure accompanied by two other smaller figures. Seemingly wrapped in thick jacket's and fur coats.

Mei's attempt to speak voiced by her chattering teeth. Pointing in the direction of the barely visibly outline of the building. Nearly buried under snow looking like a bunker.

The large figure directed by one of the smaller ones to pick her up. While the other lead's the way. Mei feeling herself picked up out of the snow still holding onto Snowball. Feeling hear body heat up as the huge arms gently holding her seemingly heats up. Emitting steam as the snow heat's and melts.

'_I'm saved.'_

Is her last hope filled thought as she slips into unconsciousness.

**/oOo\**


End file.
